


Warmth In More Ways Than One

by Schiffsgefangnis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schiffsgefangnis/pseuds/Schiffsgefangnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt is awakened by another nightmare, but cannot fall asleep due to the cold. So he asks Reiner if they could share a bed for warmth. Reiner, being the considerate best friend he is, obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth In More Ways Than One

If they were back in their hometown, the steady chirping of the crickets would carry through the dusty windows, Bertholdt sadly thinks to himself, his olive green eyes drawn to the small window of the boys' quarters. His heart swells with a deep ruefulness as he yearns for his hometown. The past with his family, his friends, _Reiner_ , before the year of 845. His thoughts of melancholy drift to the times he would run through the fields with Reiner, as kids, within Wall Maria, before the occurrence in 845. With a deep sigh, Bertholdt turns onto his side, and stares at Reiner's sleeping form, a few feet between their beds. Bertholdt had another nightmare, and it was hard to fall asleep after one. Not to mention it became too cold for comfort in sleep.

Reiner's broad chest was raising and falling. Yet he wasn't obnoxiously snoring, so he wasn't asleep, either. Bertholdt knew this much, having known him for so long. Bertholdt shivered under the rough textured blanket, and curled in on himself a little bit more. He turned his head to hide it in the pillow. He smells sweat and dust on the pillow case, and he grimaces and then turns his head back away from the scent. Again, his eyes fall onto his best friend.

A long few minutes pass of silence (notably, there were no crickets chirping), with Bertholdt shivering and staring at Reiner. Reiner's head was turned to his shoulder, away from Bertholdt. Frowning, Bertholdt wonders how he could withstand the cold. Reiner was probably typically warm. The idea sounds appealing. Bertholdt wonders if he could find out.

He fidgets with the hem of his rough blanket, trying to weigh the risks and benefits, before he quietly slips out from under the blanket to step onto the hardwood floor. It creaks. And its cold! It makes Berthodlt twitch in surprise and he hurriedly crosses the distance between their beds. He crouches down at the side of Reiner's bed, and looks at the side of his face. His eyes are closed, lips sealed in a tight frown. Bertholdt looks at him timidly, before he murmurs quietly, "Reiner."

Instantly, Reiner's honey colored eyes are revealed, and his head turns towards him. He slowly raises onto his elbows, revealing his strong shoulders and lean arms. He's only wearing a simple tank top! How could he not be cold? Bertholdt stares at his arms before lifting his eyes to Reiner's. Reiner's are intimidating as always, but not so much due to the late hour. Bertholdt is used to his unintentional glare anyways.

"It's...rather cold..and..", Bertholdt begins in a mumble, green eyes dropping to Reiner's chest. "I was wondering if we could share body heat...because I can't sleep when its this cold.", he finishes with a quiet voice, flickering his gaze to Reiner's. Reiner stares at him silently, for a long moment, before he tersely nods.

"Yeah. Not much room though."

"Th-that's fine.", Bertholdt nervously assures him. When Reiner scoots as close to the edge of the bed as possible and holds open the covers, Bertholdt's heart jumps to a start and his cheeks flush. As usual, he begins to sweat due to his nervousness. His hands tremble as he raises from his crouched position. Once he slips onto the bed, propped up on a forearm, he mumbles a thank you once Reiner drapes the blanket over him. The mattress is strangely warm below him. He sighs gratefully and collapses back onto the pillow.

He doesn't want to seem rude or selfish, so he scoots over to the edge too, to give Reiner more room. Reiner had a larger body than him after all.

"Hey, how are we supposed to conserve body heat if we're not even close?", Reiner asks in his attempting-to-whisper-but-its-still-pretty-loud voice. Bertholdt feels embarrassed as he shifts a little closer. Then Reiner huffs and beckons him forward, remaining propped on an elbow. Bertholdt shuffles closer minutely until Reiner takes control and wraps a muscled arm around him and pulls him closer. Bertholdt can feel his face burn with the blood building in his cheeks. Reiner's scent envelops him when the blonde situates himself—by pulling Bertholdt to his chest (which was strange seeing as Bertholdt was taller), and laying back down onto the bed. His leg slips between Bertholdt's.

"There. Damn, Bert, you are cold."

Bertholdt smiles a little bit. It takes a while for him to calm down, and relax in the hold. After a long pause of silence, he hears Reiner exhale deeply. The arm around him moves by raising a little. Reiner lets Bertholdt's head rest on his bicep. Bertholdt is silent as he feels his hand stroke over his dark black hair.

"Nightmares again?", Reiner suddenly murmurs in the darkness. Bertholdt merely nods. He turns onto his side to face Reiner, and looks over at his closed eyes. Bertholdt quietly asks, "Did I wake you?" Reiner's eyes open then, and they avert to him. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"That...was a while ago, though.."

"Yeah, I just..wanted to make sure you were okay."

That makes Bertholdt's blush return, and he doesn't know what to say. Reiner was always so thoughtful and considerate to his close ones. He was willing to share a small cot with Bertholdt after all, just for warmth. Bertholdt slyly nuzzles closer, and then he closes his eyes. Reiner was a very comfortable cuddler, despite his appearance. Bertholdt then remembers it had been a long time since they held each other like this.

The last time was under a tree after the event of 845. He remembers his fear and unease as Reiner holds him with a stern expression on his features. That was a long time ago. Bertholdt is glad that Reiner is still willing to share proximity like this once more. Shortly, Bertholdt falls into a peaceful slumber, sharing warmth and comfort with his best friend once more.

**Author's Note:**

> esidisi-kars.tumblr.com


End file.
